Aloud to love
by RosePotter123
Summary: Bella was falling badly with no one to help her ever since Edward and the Cullen's left she barely noticed anything in the passing months but fortunately for her she seemed to attract the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Everything reminded Bella of Edward everywhere were memories of what she had with Edward and the Cullen's. Days had turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and the hope she had of them, of Edward ever coming backs to Forks to her left. And every day she welcomed the numbness that came with those days without Edward nothing mattered to her anymore. She barely talked and barely ate. There was no more reading the romance books she adored before every word reminded her of the lost romance she had with Edward the first person she ever loved the very person she thought she would always love.

Bella tried to keep her self at least lively when ever she was around Charlie but the concerned looks that he sent her told Bella that her acting wasn't doing what she hoped. She knew he was worried and felt guilty about it but she just couldn't make her self happy, she barely felt anything anymore.

"There's two new people moving into Forks"

Bella looked up from her untouched steak and stared at Charlie as he awkwardly tried to create a conversation anything to get a reaction out of her. For the very first time in months she felt curious and she secretly wondered who in their right mind would ever want to move to a dreary, rainy town like Forks. Charlie must of her saw her curiousness because he started to speak more.

"Their only teenagers there both seventeen. Their cousins they'll be going to school next week with you. They live in that big house near La Push. But since there still in Forks they have to go to school here."

"Only the two of them," said Bella and wasn't surprised that her voice was slightly hoarse she hadn't made the effort to talk recently."They're a bit young aren't they to live by themselves.

Charlie's mouth lifted happily as Bella spoke and she pretended she hadn't seen it.

"I thought that too when I went to see Billy. They know him somehow he didn't really tell me much but Billy assured me that there both good kids, both smart too. They'll be in your year since they moved up in their classes." Charlie told her and then he looked down at his plate of food and hesitated."I wondered if you could show them around when there at school...you don't have to-"

"I want too." Bella blurted out quickly not only surprising Charlie but herself. Maybe this could keep Charlie from being concerned about her."Actually I could go to their house tomorrow since it's the weekend and welcome them. I don't have anything else to do."

Charlie blinked stupefied and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Bella making her cheeks flush and she stopped herself from touching them. The heat was so unfamiliar to her, she hasn't blushed ever since the Cullen's left. Charlie obviously hadn't found anything he was looking for as he smiled and started to eat his food with more lightheartedness than before.

Before Charlie went to bed he scribbled the address of the house on a piece of paper and hurried upstairs only hesitating when he asked if she wanted help with the dishes but Bella quickly turned him down, she made sure to put the piece of paper on the top of the fridge incase it got lost. After she had her shower and put her dirty clothes in the hamper she laid on her bed under the layers of blankets and stared up at the ceiling waiting for herself to fall asleep. Right now as she laid in her bed with only her thought to keep her company there was nothing else to keep away from thinking of Edward a fact that she displeased and relished in. She didn't want to forget him but every time she thought of him it felt like a hand was clenching on her heart painfully.

So she tried to think of something else anything to keep her mind off Edward or the Cullen's. The very first thing she thought of was the two new teenagers that moved into Forks. It was unusual for people to move to Forks and she was sure it was the gossip of the town right about now just like when she came to live in Forks and didn't help that they were living in a house by themselves without any adult either that would just cause more talk. She didn't even notice when her eyes began to drop until she was asleep and for the first night in many nights she didn't dream of Edward.

It was raining when she woke up on the Saturday morning but there was no wind that usually came with the wet weather like it usually did for which Bella was grateful. Even though the last thing she cared about was her appearance especially since Edward had left her she didn't to meet the new cousins with windswept hair. She barely got through half of her toast throwing it in the bin and grabbing the piece of paper of the fridge with the address of the house before walking as fast as she could to her truck to get out of the rain.

It was nearly ten minutes from Charlie's and Bella now knew what Charlie meant when he said they lived near La Push if she drove another five minutes she was sure she would of been in La Push. She parked next to a shiny looking car and even if Bella didn't know the brand she could tell it must of cost very much and as she looked at the shiny black car she was reminded of how the Cullen's loved flashy looking cars and her heart clenched making her quickly look away from the sight of the car to stare at the house in front of her.

In Bella's opinion it didn't look much like a house but a cottage she didn't mean it as an insult it was actually very beautiful. It had a bloom of flowers of blue and red planted surrounded the stone path that led to the cottage and it's grass wasn't long but neatly cut, the house was painted a nice blue that reminded her of the sky looked in Phoenix it was two story with large clean looking windows. With a deep breath she walked carefully up to the cottage making sure not trip over her own feet as her heart accelerated, even if Edward left and she barely felt much anymore her shyness was always their much to her annoyance.

She knocked nervously on the oak door and quickly put her hands back in her pockets even it wasn't windy it was still the same freezing cold as it was every day she had been in Forks. Bella looked up as the door opened only after seconds of waiting and smiled politely at the girl who answered the door.

She was very pretty the first thing Bella noticed about her and she knew instantly she would be the next Rosalie at Forks High school. She was tall with an olive complexion, dark set eyes with heavy black eyelashes and loose jet black hair that felt to the middle of her back. She didn't appear to wear any make-up and her most distinguishing feature was her very elegant looking eyebrows. Bella thought that the girl had a natural raw beauty about her and an elegant air around her.

Bella sighed feeling almost ugly near the girl as she compared her old, faded grey shirt and jeans to the skin tight black jeans and light blue shirt the girl wore. She noticed that the girl was looking at her confused with an elegant eyebrow raised.

"I'm Bella Swan I just stopped by to welcome you to Forks." said Bella quickly not wanting to look like an idiot.

"My names Grace Spencer it's nice to meet you, Bella. Do you want to come in." asked Grace politely opening the door wider. Bella licked her lips her eyes flicking around Grace warily. Of course a person that looked her would have a name like Grace thought Bella humorously.

Bella cleared her throat and bit her lip."If you don't mind-"

Grace waved her left hand like she was trying to hit an annoying insect and rolled her eyes and Bella noticed that they weren't the dark brown she thought they were but a dark grey."No, no come in. It gives me an excuse to stop putting things away, you can tell me everything about Forks."

Bella followed Grace slowly inside the house eyes flickering around her as took in the inside the house. It was homey looking and to her confusion and surprise she saw that most of everything that must of been in the boxes that were in the hallway were already placed around the house. Hadn't they just moved in yesterday, but before she could think more about the subject Grace had began to speak again.

"Alaric didn't tell us much of this place, he didn't tell us anything actually. He could of warned Stefan and I about the weather I don't have much winter clothes, I have to go shopping I guess" said Grace sitting gracefully down on the dark leather couch in the lounge room and patted the space next to her."Oh sit down."

"Stefan," said Bella curiously as she sat beside Grace. Was that the cousin of Grace who lived with her.

"Oh," Grace blinked startled out of her thoughts and blushed lightly."He's my cousin Stefan Salvatore he'll be down in a minute he's just freshening his room up. So tell me everything about Forks."

Bella struggled to think of something, anything that was at all interesting in Forks but to her disappointment there wasn't not since the Cullen's left."There isn't really much to tell you. It just rains and on rare days its sunny, I actually haven't been around Forks that much I just moved here a couple months ago actually. There's a beach at La Push that's nice and you can go to Seattle."

"La Push is nice," said Grace agreeing."I should of known there wasn't much here, there's so much trees."

Bella smiled and stopped momentarily. She hadn't actually smiled in quite a long time and it almost felt foreign to her."Yeah there's a lot of trees. My dad told me you knew Billy Black."

"Your Charlie's daughter aren't you." asked Grace

Bella nodded her head"Yeah I used to live with my mother, Renee until I moved to Forks. I don't get why anyone would want to come live here though it so..._wet._"

"Stefan and I used to live in this place called Mystic Falls but our uncle Alaric wanted us to come live here and since Stefan knew Billy we didn't put up much of a fight. Though I wished I did now." said Grace sighing slouching in her seat her bottom pouting slightly.

Bella began to relax in her seat as she heard footsteps walk down the staircase and righted herself as she sat back up knowing that the footsteps would be coming from the mysterious Stefan Salvatore. Beside her Grace sat up.

"Stefan come and greet Bella Swan."

* * *

**Bella and Stefan meet in the next chapter. I'll give you a little knowledge about Grace she's an oc and even though it appears she cousins with Stefan she isn't. She is actually a Petrova and half-sister of Elena Gilbert. This story will be a Stefan and Bella romance and even when the Cullens come back Bella will still be in a relationship with Stefan. I hate stories that start with her with someone else only to end up with Edward again. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella titled her head so she could see Stefan as he walked through the doorway and she stubbornly pushed back the blush that travelled up her neck as she saw him. He was classically handsome and would most properly have girls interest staight away as he got to school. He was slightly above average in height and had a pale complexion with a broad forehead and angular jawline with a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. His hair was a dark brown and was short and gelled. Bella instantly noticed his deep-set, forest green eyes.

Even though they were cousins Bella didn't notice any similarities between Grace and Stefan except that both of them had captivating and intriguing eyes. They were both very good-looking of course but that was all. Well there was another thing Bella thought looking at there clothes they were both trendy and casual.

"Hello I'm Stefan Salvatore sorry for the mess." said Stefan raising his arms and motioning to the room smiling warmly.

Bella cleared her throat and furrowed her eyebrows and looked around the room shaking her head."No, it's not messy. Actually I'm surprised that you've gotten this far in moving in." she told him standing up.

Not wanting to embarrass herself she quickly wiped her hands on her jeans incase they were sweaty and shook Stefan's offered hand.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Charlie Swans daughter but he said your name was Isabella."

Bella fought the urge to groan."I prefer Bella, Isabella's to long"

Grace snorted and leaned back on the leather couch crossing her arms across her chest and Bella blushed as she saw that they were bigger than most of the girls breast at school .

"At least Isabella is pretty. My full name is Graceline, horrible I know. I don't know what Isobel was thinking when she named me" she grumbled

"Is Isobel your mother." asked Bella but instantly wished she didn't when she saw the frown appear on Grace's small oval-shaped face.

"Yeah but she died a little while ago."

Bella felt horrified and wanted to slap herself of course she would make a new person to Forks feel bad.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked-"

"It's fine I didn't really know her much I only met her a few times. She left me and my half sister Elena with a couple of friends of hers when we were babies." said Grace without any sadness in her voice not sounding or looking affected by the small information she told Bella.

Stefan spoke before any awkwardness could creep into the room making Bella feel gratitude to him"Are you staying long."

Bella hesitated"Oh, I can go if you like I don't mind-"

"No," said Grace smiling widely standing up from the leather couch. Bella was reminded of a jack-in-a-box as Grace leapt up only with the grace of a ballerina."You can stay and help with my room. I've only got to put up some pictures."

Stefan chuckled and Bella couldn't lie that it made her heart just beat a little faster. Stop you can't do this what about Edward her mind told her but Edward left he wanted her to move on didn't he. Live a human, normal life. But...she couldn't not right away. Not when some of her was still hoping he would come back. To her.

"She's a guest Grace, she shouldn't be helping you with those type of things." said Stefan gently scolding her. But Bella heard the fondness in his voice as he spoke to Grace.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I like helping." Bella told Stefan softly looking though the curtain of her hair.

"See she said it's fine," said Grace smugly and grabbed Bella's arm pulling her to the stairs not once looking back at Stefan who watched them walk up the stairs amused. Bella couldn't stop herself as her eyes flickered against her own will. Stefan caught her staring and smiled wider making her blush and look away. Stupid confusing feelings.

Grace's room was nice, much larger then her own and it was much more prettier as well. The walls were painted a light red and her curtains were a dark teal a double bed was pushed next to the left side of the wall and medium size bookcase that was full of books.

"Do you like it." asked Grace flopping gracefully on her bed.

Bella nodded turning in a small circle.

"It's really nice so, uh where are these pictures you wanted help with."

Grace stood and moved to her drawers and opened the top left before closing it and walked back over to the bed all the while carrying a old, looking cupboard box that was ripping at the edges. She opened it gently and picked up one of the largest pictures that was in the box.

"This is my family it was taken when I was sixteen."

Even though the picture had began to wither on the edges Bella could tell it was well looked after. And even if she was looking at the happy family in the picture she couldn't help but notice again that Stefan didn't look like any of them, shouldn't he share at least some looks.

"Is that your sister." asked Bella pointing to the beautiful brunette that was hugging Grace's side. They at least looked alike.

Grace smiled softly."That's Elena. She's a year older than me actually."

"Really."

"Yeah she likes to hang that over me. Then there's Jeremy he looks really different now all buffed up and serious looking. And there's...Mom and dad." said Grace trailing off staring intently at her parents figures.

"Are you okay." asked Bella concerned. It didn't seem natural for Grace to be so unhappy she had been so bright and happy in the time she had spent with her even if that time wasn't that long.

Grace inhaled a shaky breath and nodded smiling tightly.

"It's just...my parents died in a car accident when I was only sixteen. I never really got over it I guess."

Bella blinked not knowing what to say, she was never good at comforting people. But she did feel bad for Grace not only losing her real parent but her foster ones as well must of been a toll for her. Bella faintly thought what she should be like if Renee or Charlie died. She shuddered, that wasn't something she wanted to think about any time soon.

Grace cleared her throat."Okay pity moment over. Lets get these pictures on these walls before you have to leave...when do you have to leave."

"I told Charlie that I was only going to visit only for awhile. He'll properly be freaking out if don't get there at lunch." Bella told her frowning. Charlie had been coming home earlier ever since the Cullen's left properly to keep an eye on her. And since she woke up later than she usually did she wouldn't have enough time to spend with Grace or...Stefan it was easier spending time with Grace. She was new and knew nothing about the Cullen's, she also didn't walk on eggshells around her.

Grace glanced at the clock on the wall a over her bed and huffed.

"That means we only have fifty minutes than. At least we can multi-task when we get these pictures up."

Bella smiled and nodded and grabbed another picture out of the box and taking a piece of blu tack that Grace handed her and got to work putting it on the wall. It was picture of Grace and Elena in small black, white and red cheerleading uniforms. Bella was mortified by how small they were but they weren't like the type of clothes she had seen on tv where everything was falling out that she was glad of.

"Your a cheerleader." she said trying to keep out the disbelief in her voice as she stared at Grace.

Grace nodded smiling widely."Yeah it was fun. Do you like cheerleading."

"No, no. I'm uncoordinated I can barely walk on a flat surface" said Bella quickly. She would never be able to pull of being a cheerleader."Is it like it in the movies with most popular football player as your boyfriend."

Grace laughed her eyebrows raising."That would be Elena. I went for the bad boys, unfortunately."

Bella blushed understanding that she had blurted out her thoughts and looked down at her shoes."That wasn't suppose to come out. Sorry."

"There's no reason to be sorry. You should of actually seen Stefan in his football jersey, now that was a reason why girls went to the football games. Kinda disgusting actually." said Grace wrinkling her nose.

"He played Football" said Bella looking up from her shoes curiously.

Grace nodded and reached into box of photos and brought out a thin one and handed it over to Bella. Bella was very conscious of Grace's eyes on her as she stared at the picture of Stefan in his football jersey and stopped herself from looking approvingly at him. He was very...good looking down stairs but as she stared at the picture she got a warm feeling in her stomach. He was even more handsome standing there his arms crossed over his chest.

A sudden noise brought her out of her thoughts making her look away from the picture to try and find the noise. It wasn't loud but it had gotten her attention.

"Sounds like Stefan's having a shower." said Grace absentmindedly as she put another picture on the wall.

Stefan. Shower. Bella hurriedly turned away from the noise and went back to placing the photos on the wall blushing furiously she almost felt faint at the thought of him being unclothed. She shook her head.

Don't think about it Bella.

It wall like that for the rest of the forty minutes putting up the pictures. Grace would ask questions about Forks and herself and Bella would ask questions about Grace's life and the people in the pictures.

Bella now knew that Grace and Stefan came from a town called Mystic Falls that was largely different to Forks Bella was mystified at the thought that balls still happened. Grace wanted to got to college after school and that Stefan and Grace were both seventeen. The pretty, peppy looking blonde and the dark skinned pretty girls that always came up in most of the pictures were called Bonnie and Caroline and that she had used have a small fling with one of her friends Tyler who was best friends with Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend.

In return Bella told her that she had lived mostly with Renee in Phoenix and that she hated the wet. Her favourite past times was reading and wasn't sporty at all. In all the time she tried to come up with things to tell Grace about herself she noticed that there wasn't much to tell. She couldn't bring up any of the Cullen's without feeling like someone was tugging on her heart. But she also noticed that Grace didn't mention much about Stefan, maybe she wanted Stefan to Bella about himself.

Grace stood in front of the wall that was covered by photos nodded her head approvingly"It looks great. Thanks Bella I wouldn't of had it done so quick if I was by myself."

"Happy to help," Bella told her honestly. It gave her something to think about rather then the Cullen's

"Alright just let me put the box away and I'll show you to the door." said Grace moving to her bed where the box was placed.

Bella nodded and walked out of Grace's bedroom stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket not noticing that Stefan had just walked out of his room. Bella grunted softly as she bumped into Stefan her hands immediately catching herself and hitting his chest

"Sorry," she said in reflex used to bumping into people only to notice that her hands weren't touching a shirt or singlet but a bare, muscular chest and quickly ripped her hands away blushing violently ignoring the warmth in her hands.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders and Bella felt it hard to keep her eyes on his face. Don't look away, do not look away.

"It's fine, you didn't see me. Are you and Grace finished in her bedroom." asked Stefan peering at her.

"Yeah, I'm just leaving. Grace was just going to show me out she just has to out some stuff away." Bella told him nearly stuttering. She blamed Stefan on not wearing a shirt if he had one on she was sure she would of been able to talk properly.

"Is that a tattoo." she asked as her eyes caught the rose tattoo on his shoulder. It actually looked quite nice on him. Bella usually wasn't one to approve of tattoo's.

"Yeah, I got it awhile ago." said Stefan smiling wider looking amused.

Bella frowned she didn't understand what was so funny just as she was about to ask Grace stepped out of her room.

"Ready to go Bella."

Bella nodded looked reluctantly away from Stefan to stare at Grace."Yeah. I'm ready to to."

Bella tried not to stare at Stefan as she was led down the stairs but it was like her eyes were drawn to him. The last thing she saw before she stepped out the door was Stefan leaning on the bannister watching as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was covered with dark clouds leaving no blue sky available to be seen as the rain drizzled down on the town of Forks. No different from any other day. The shops had began to open flipping the closed signs so it showed open and the woods had began to liven as the animals began to awake and scavenge for food.

Charlie Swan had already left his home for work at the police station, already checking on Bella who had slept after one of her nightmares. Charlie had begun to think about making her to to move to Jacksonville with Renee even though he knew it would hurt himself to do it. He was even going to call Renee and come up with a plan but on Saturday when Bella had gotten home she wasn't zombie like and didn't speak in the flat-tone like she had started to use ever since _those _Cullen's left. So he began to rethink that if Bella started to become better he would have to forget about the thought.

Bella opened her eyes blearily, groaning as she stretched her muscles raising her arms above her head as she sighed loudly. It was one of those nights just like the others when she had nightmares of Edward leaving her. Bella closed her eyes gulping inhaling a deep breath. It wasn't a nightmare just memory she thought blankly. She wondered if those nightmares should ever stop, not only was she ruining her sleep but Charlie's with her screams for Edward to come back in her sleep.

Bella turned her head to stare at the alarm clock on her bed stand sighing at the time. She woke up late again. She would have to miss breakfast like every other morning when she had slept in. The floor was cold on her feet as she walked to the window that Edward used to jump through to see her but she firmly pushed that to the back of her mind as she pushed the curtain to the side slightly to see the drizzle of rain that slithered down her window. Another wet day. The hot water felt good on her skin as she had her shower as she washed her hair thoroughly with conditioner as she planned her day in her head. She was disappointed when all she could think about her day was doing her work and waving her friends concern away. **  
**

The road was slippery and frosted over with sleek, thin ice so Bella made sure to drive more carefully and slowly than usual. She didn't want to have an incident she could already think of all the gossip it would cause Forks on whether it an accident or not on her part or that she wanted to die because the Cullen's weren't coming back to Forks. Bella huffed. Her dying would never be centred around the Cullen's of course before when Edward was still in Forks and loved her or pretended to at least she had thought of dying for him or in such words changing for him. She would of torn out her right lung to stay with Edward for eternity. Obviously he didn't want her to be around for long.

There wasn't many people in the parking lot and only a few cars were parked around the parking lot in front of the school entrance. Bella already knew it would be people she didn't know, not any of her friends or the friends she still had left with her zombie like mood ever came early to school. This gave her time to get into the school and wait around the classroom with the first class she had.

The truck door creaked as she shut it as she stepped out and Bella reminded herself to do something about later on in the week, she would have to ask Charlie for ideas since she had no knowledge about cars or anything mechanical in any way. Bella quickly put her gloves over her hands as she felt the cold chill pass her skin and with a quick tug she pulled her bag over her shoulders and began to walk forward to the direction of the school.

She was only halfway to the entrance to the school when her foot caught a pothole in the ground and her body tumbled forward as she raised her hands to catch her self in reflex when she would undoubtedly hit the ground. Arms seemed to shot of no where and quickly caught her just metres from the ground. Bella gripped the persons arm as she tried to stable her footing her cheeks flaming a furious red as she stared horrified at the ground

"I'm so sorry." she gasped out awkwardly as she slowly looked up from her hair to blurt out more apologies to her saviour only to choke on her words making her gurgle quietly at the back of her throat.

Stefan chuckled not even flinching from the painful grip that Bella had on his arm as she dug her fingers in. Bella quickly pulled her hands back remembering and pushed back a piece of her hair behind her ear, her knitted gloves touching her cheeks lightly.

"It's fine, wouldn't want you to fall over would we. Wouldn't be much of a gentlemen would I" said Stefan his eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled down at her.

Bella smiled shakily her gaze flickering to the ground just for a moment before looking back up. She pretended to ignore that her cheeks flamed up even more as his gaze was locked on hers.

"We'll there isn't much gentlemen here in Forks this days to make sure I don't fall," joked Bella lightly. "I think you'll stop anyways. I'm always clumsy. Never going to change."

Stefan raised his eyebrows and nodded grinning in what appeared amusement.

"Well I'm always a gentlemen and that won't change either."

Bella had to stop herself from thinking that she didn't mind if he stayed as a gentlemen if only to stop herself from falling. Not only was it ridiculously cheesy but even though she gave up any hope of Edward coming back she couldn't just start to like a guy. She didn't know if she could ever love someone as much as Edward mainly because she was to scared have that love thrown back at her just like Edward did.

"Bella, thank god. You can show us around, it's really small though. And so wet I've nearly slipped so many times. I'm not used to snow of course living in Mystic Falls it's usually always sunny." said Grace as she walked up to Stefan and Bella struggling to put on her beanie and keep a grip on her bag. Bella had to blink to process what she said since she said this all very quickly.

Grace huffed and smiled shyly, something that seemed strange on her. Grace didn't seem like a girl to be shy.

"Sorry running my mouth off and all, I'm usually like this. Being friends with Caroline made me talk fast..."

Bella just nodded her head readjusting her bag. She remembered that Caroline was the blonde girl in the pictures Grace had shown her. It may of been bias but Bella thought that cheerleaders were supposed to talk fast and be cheery. Both things Grave pulled of wonderfully.

"It's fine," said Bella. She thought that she might get on well with Jessica with how fast she talked. "I can show you to the secretary's office to get your time tables before everyone else gets here. They don't really bother to hide there staring."

"That would be great wouldn't it Stefan." said Grace squeezing Stefan's bicep lightly. Bella blushed noticing that the muscles he had still showed even under his leather jacket, she couldn't help but remember how muscular he was on Saturday when she bumped into him when he was shirtless. She could only wonder what girls would say when they found out he had a tattoo.

Stefan nodded running his fingers through his spiked hair and Bella noticed he had a bulky dark ring on his index finger on his right hand. Something she hasn't seen any boys wear in Forks and she admitted to herself it suited him.

"That'll be great." he nodded his head his hand falling to his side as he put his hands into the pockets of jeans.

"Just follow me."

Since no one was at school yet, there weren't many students in the hallways something Bella saw as something good. She already knew there would be rumours already circulating about her talking to the new kids or most likely talking at all, she hasn't been so alive looking at school for a long time. She pretended not to notice the gaping expressions on people's faces as they walked pass them.

"Do they usually stare like this," asked Grace furrowing her eyebrows looking at a two girls who whispered behind there hands. "I feel like some circus freak."

Bella shoved her hands into her jumper and looked up from the ground from where she was staring at the white marble school floor. It may of been just her imagination but Grace sounded bitter when she said the word freak. She shook her head, it was none of her business anyway.

"We usually don't get many people here. I got the same stares when I came to Forks they'll stop after a couple of days." she told them tring to sound confident. It had taken two weeks for people to stop staring her and she knew that it would be even longer for Stefan and Grace.

Stefan stared straight ahead barely glancing at the people in the hallways as he walked passed him. It was almost like he had been in this situation to many times. He turned his head to look at Grace and Bella a thoughtful expression on his face.

"They seem to be staring at you too. They looked pretty surprised."

Bella cleared her throat looking away from Grace and Stefan. Bella knew there would a grimace on her face as she stared forward, telling Grace and Stefan about her zombie state wasn't something she wanted to tell them. She sighed heavily againt her better judgement she was going to tell them. It was better than finding out from someone else

"I haven't been myself these past months, I dont talk to anyone that much really. I guess there surprised." she told them quietly a small smile on her face as she waited for there shock looks and immediate questions. Grace didn't disappoint as her eyes widened and her mouth went ajar.

"But your talking to us," she exclaimed.

Grace was right Bella was talking to them, for some reason she couldn't explain. Bella shrugged her shoulders still tense just waiting for one of them to ask why she hasn't spoken to anyone in months. Stefan was the one to ask the question she was hesitant to answer.

"Why haven't you spoken to anyone in months."

"My, uh boyfriend, ex-boyfriend I guess." said Bella pausing. Saying that word out loud gave her a sense of pain and relief. Relief that the invisible hand that clenched around her heart and pain because she realised some part of her was slowly letting go of Edward.

"Him and his family left and I...I missed them. Especially Edward. I haven't heard a word from any of them and I just thought that I would since his sister was my best friend."

"Did you love him," asked Grace curiously.

Bella nodded weakly

"Yeah, I really did."

"It'll get better," said Stefan assuring her gently."You just have to find someone you think you can move on with."

And Bella believed him. Even though she still thought that she wouldn't be able to love someone as much as Edward somewhere in Stefan's words gave her hope. It also helped that Stefan sounded like he knew what he was talking about and she wondered what type of girl would ever leave Stefan. Bella stopped as she stared at the front office door biting her lip. She remembered when Edward tried to switch classes on her first day, maybe if he did he wouldn't of spoken to her at all.

She shook her head. No Edward would have still spoken to her, her blood practically sang to him. And she would of still have fallen in love with him. Bella reached for the handle to the door preparing to open it only to be stopped as Stefan stepped forward his hand reaching for the handle first, opening the door. She looked at him raising her eyebrows perplexed.

Stefan half-smiled opening the door wider and stepping to the side.

"After you, Bella."

Hopefully he would stop being a gentlemen or she wouldn't be able to stop herself from admiring even more things about him. She shuffled on her feet awkwardly as her face heated up.

"Thanks." she muttered, walking past him barely looking at him between the curtain of her hair. She tried to ignore the quickness of her heart as her shoulder passed his. Her cheeks only flamed up even more at the teasing look Grace sent Stefan's way as she followed her into the room.

Grace walked ahead of Bella and Stefan her eyes gazing at the front office room unimpressed.

"It's so small."

"Everything in Forks usually is." said Bella lightly.

"Bella Swan, I haven't seen you here in such a long time. How are you." asked Ms Cope her large red hair falling everywhere around her face. Bella pretended that the concern in her voice wasn't there.

"I'm fine," she told Ms Cope trying to smile at her. Even looking at Ms Cope brought up memories of Edward. "I'm showing the two new students around the school."

She would of said there names but Bella only knew there first names not there surnames. Ms Cope quickly looked away from Bella eagerly looking to Grace and Stefan her eyes widening in excitement. Bella had to look away as she saw Ms Cope look at Stefan with an approving eye, it would be disrespectful to laugh.

"Oh the new students," Ms Cope nearly squealed. "We don't have much new residents coming into Forks, it's such a surprise. Now you must be here for your timetables."

Stefan smiled charmingly

"If you don't mind."

Ms Cope smiled wider and quickly typed onto the keyboard in front of her her fingers flying past the keys as she muttered under her breath quietly. She looked up at the three of them mostly staring at Grace and Stefan.

"Names," she asked.

Grace stepped forward a pretty smile on her face and Bella doubted anyone could say no to Grace when she smiled.

"Grace Gilbert I'm sure our uncle Alaric told you that Stefan and I are moving up a year in our classes."

Ms Cope nodded pressing a key on the board and the printer beside them started to make noises as it printed out Grace's timetable.

"Yes in Bella's year. You and Stefan must be very smart moving ahead a year. Exactly what we need in Forks." said Ms Cope passing Grace her timetable gently.

Bella followed Grace as they stood a few metres away from Ms Cope and Stefan who waited for his own timetable. Bella was pleased to see that Grace had some classes with her, she would have someone to sit next to without someone fearing that she would break down next to them.

Stefan walked away from Ms Cope his new timetable in his hands as he hurried them gently out of the front office his hands softly pushing on there backs to get out the door.

"What's the hurry Stefan, don't you want to stay longer with your girlfriend." said Grace snorting in amusement her lips quivering as she tried not to laugh.

Stefan sternly frowned at Grace.

"Very funny."

Bella muffled her laughter behind her hand trying to stay out of there light hearted teasing. It was nice watching the cousins teasing, it made her happy at least.

"Isn't it, Salvatore." sighed Grace shaking her head

Bella pushed back her laughter and cleared her throat. She didn't want to laugh between her question.

"Is that your last name."

Stefan nodded his head licking his lips as he looked away from Grace to stare at Bella. He brushed his hand through his hair.

"Kinda weird, right."

"No, no. It's really pretty." said Bella quickly blushing. What are you doing Bella don't say his last name is pretty. What's wrong with you.

"Bella what do you have first." asked Grace before Stefan could say anything. Bella felt very thankful that Grace was with them at this moment.

"English"

"Uh, I have maths. But lucky you, Stefan has English as well."

Bella blushed.

"What does that mean."

"It's just he's really good at English. He's great at writing."

Bella nodded agreeing to what Grace was saying not wanting to embaressing herself about thinking that Grace was suggesting that she would of wanted Stefan in her class. All though she wouldn't mind sharing a class with him.

"No I'm not." said Stefan arguing seeming self-conscious. Bella wondered why, she found creativity in boy a good value in a boy. She decided to tell Stefan just that.

"I think it's good to write. Creativity in a boy is good."

Stefan stared surprised at Bella who quickly looked forward not noticing the smile that spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

It was like the first day all over again, the stares and loud whispers. God Bella wanted know if they had a huge stamp on there saying stop and stare. Grace had already left them to go the maths classroom which was on the other side of the school but she would meet up with her again in Language Italian next period. And now that left her with Stefan alone.

Her hands felt all the sudden sweaty and her face became flushed. What was she supposed to talk about. She had only spoken to him by herself for only a short period of time without Grace with them and now they would be together for nearly an hour. They wouldn't be absolutely alone she was sure many people in class would be attentive too both of them. Stefan the new boy and Bella the girl who got dumped by Edward Cullen. She wondered if anyone would have the guts to speak to introduce themselves to Stefan in English like Mike.

She hadn't spoken to Mike in awhile and he wasn't as eager to speak to her anymore even though he was more concerned about Bella in their little group of friends except Angela who always made sure to speak to Bella everyday. She decided to introduce Angela to Grace later on in the day it was all she could do for Angela. She would at least have someone interesting to talk too.

"What are we learning in English."

Bella turned to stare at Stefan who asked the question bringing her out of her thoughts. Hopefully this was the first time he spoke, with her luck he could of asked five times and she wouldn't of heard him.

"Uh, Animal Farm. It's easy-"

"I've read it before. Not something I thought we would read in English."

"And what do you think we would read."

"Romance"

Bella nodded her head smiling, usually romance books were all they read in English but she didn't care anymore. It was nice not to read about someone else romance when her own was ruined. Fiction or not.

"We usually do but I think Mr Berty wanted to spice things up," said Bella. It wasn't spicing anything up, no-one in class really bothered to read rather choosing to listen to Mr. Berty's droning voice as he read or go on there phones secretly behind there books.

Stefan chuckled.

"Right I bet people are reading there books. I think reading books is pretty cool."

"Really," said Bella raising her eyebrows. "Not many boys I know like reading a book more or less picking one up."

Than again she didn't know many boys, but she wasn't going to tell Stefan about that little fact. She could maybe count how many boys she was actually friends with on her hands. Pretty miserable really.

"My whole rooms with loitered with books. I like to read. I have a lot of spare time on my hands." said Stefan airily. His voice was tinged with laughter like something was funny.

Bella smiled confused as they made it to the English Classroom, the door was already opened and she could see Mr Berty sitting next to his desk sipping a cup of coffee. There wasn't anyone else in the classroom since the Bella hadn't gone yet. Lucky for her she thought.

She walked into the classroom, Stefan following behind her.

"Good morning Mr Berty."

"Good Morning, Miss Sw-"

Mr Berty had began to answer looking up from his coffee before stopping suddenly whipping his head up staring at Bella with wide eyes that shone in disbelief. Even the teachers had gotten used to her zombie mood. Bella sighed knowing that she would be getting these looks for the rest of day, students and teachers alike.

She pointed to Stefan next to her blushing.

"We have a new student."

Mr Berty blinked staring between them not making a move to introduce himself. Stefan stepped forward a polite smile on his face that made his eyes crinkle at the edges, he handed his timetable to Mr Berty who took it dazed.

"Stefan Salvatore I'm in this class today. You might have my cousin as well later on. It's nice to meet you."

"O-Oh you too," said Mr Berty stuttering looking over Stefan's timetable before handing it back to him."Seeing as you know Miss Swan you can sit next to her."

"Thank you." said Stefan as he followed Bella to the table in the middle do the room.

Bella sat in her usual seat, it was somewhat strange having someone sit next to her again but it gave her some sense of relief that somebody was willing to be near her without them being concern about her well being. Bella leaned on her elbow using at as leverage so she could look at Stefan who had already taken his bag off and put it on the ground next to him.

She nudged her head in Mr Berty's direction.

"Sorry about that. Your going to get more attention because your with me."

"I don't mind I'm used to moving around. My father used to be in the army so we were always on the move." Stefan told her.

"So it was just you and your dad..." she asked curiously.

"No, I have an older brother Damon. He still lives in Mystic Falls. But it's just Damon and I now our father died a couple of years ago." said Stefan looking down at the table.

Bella immediately felt uncomfortable and her mouth opened before closing as she tried to stutter out her words of apologies.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of opened my mouth. I'm always saying the wrong things."

"It's fine. Like I said it was ages ago."

Bella nodded slowly still feeling like she ruined something but continued on not wanting to stay on the subject of Stefan's dead father.

"So are you and Damon close."

"We didn't use to be but I think we've grown closer. We look after each other now."

It must be nice have a sibling that would look after you. Sometimes Bella wished she had a little sister or brother it would of been good when she was in Phoenix just with Renee. She wondered what she would be like if she was an older sister, hopefully a good one. They stopped speaking as the bell rang and students began to pile into class and Mr Berty began to hand out the books they had to read for the lesson.

"Bella."

She recognised the voice instantly and forced back the groan that built up in her throat as she looked up from the book. Mike stood there, his hair spiked up and his blue eyes darted between Stefan and her with suspicion.

"Hey Mike." she said.

Mike's eyes widened it had been a really long time since she talked with life in her voice. Now she felt sorry for Charlie having to live with her acting like she did.

"Whose this." said Mike asking as he stared at Stefan with narrowed eyes. She didn't know why Stefan hadn't done anything to Mike he hadn't even spoke yet or introduced himself. But as Bella looked around the classroom she understood, the girls in the class were eyeing Stefan appraisingly as he sat next to her with his leather black jacket. Bella understood why Stefan was handsome and looked mysterious.

She ignored the jealous heat in her stomach to turn back to Mike. And she remembered that Mike even though he kept his distance still had a crush on her.

"Stefan Salvatore he's one of the new students. His cousin Grace Gilbert is in our year too, but she's in another class." said Bella as she noticed Stefan not making a move to introduce himself.

Smart of him she thought. Mike looked jealous enough as it is and she didn't want Stefan to provoke him unintentionally.

Mike smiled at Stefan forcefully and held out his hand.

"Mike Newton I'm Bella's friend."

"Nice to meet you," said Stefan shaking Mike's hand quickly he had obviously noticed that Mike didn't seem to like him.

"So how did you and Bella meet."

"She came over to our house and introduced herself. She's the first person we've spoken too in Forks."

Bella blushed as she saw the surprised look on Mike's face.

"Really." said Mike slowly like Bella introducing herself to someone was a foreign thing. Bella sniffed lightly she was insulted by how surprised Mike was but unfortunately she couldn't hold it over him. Bella had been surprised herself.

Mike was about to open his mouth when Mr Berty slapped his shoulder gaining there attention.

"Time to go to your seat Mr Newton."

Mike nodded disappointedly a pout almost visible to his lips as he mumbled a bye to Bella ignoring Stefan rudely and went to his table looking behind his shoulder at them as he did.

"Another ex-boyfriend of yours." said Stefan opening the book in front of him and flipping to the chapter Mr Berty was on.

"No," said Bella almost spitting. "He's just a friend a really, really good friend. He just..used to like me that's all."

Stefan chuckled quietly

"I think he still does."

Bella gave him an irritated glance before pointedly looking at the book in her hands not really seeing the words. They don't speak after that staying quiet for the rest of the lesson as they read there books, well Bella pretended too while looking at Stefan out the corner of her eye she was very conscious about the fact that his thigh was nearly touching hers under the desk and that she could feel his body temperature through her top.

She wondered if Stefan was thinking the same things but with his calm composure she thought he didn't. Lucky him. The time seemed longer and when the bell rang she almost jumped in her seat, she was so used to not noticing anything at school for the past months ever since the Cullen's left.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then." said Bella unsurely as they walked out of the classroom easily since everyone was keeping them a large space of room to walk. It was ridiculous that everyone was staring but she tried to pretend to they weren't there.

"Yeah, we have the rest of our classes together with Grace today."

Bella smiled wider in excitement she didn't know that she had all her classes with them today.

"Great, so uh..." she started to say looking at him awkwardly what was she supposed to do wave and walk away or go in for a hug.

"I'll see you at lunch." said Stefan wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her in for a short hug that seemed to end far to quickly for her. She could smell his aftershave that Edward never had not that he needed it after all he was never going to age to grow a beard. She pressed her cheek into the cool leather of his jacket before pulling back blushing heavily.

"Bye." she squeaked out and hurried away from him trying not to fall over her own feet. There was a line in front of the classroom for language and noticed Grace was already there talking to Angela. Bella smiled it was good to see they looked like they were getting along.

Grace looked away from Angela and noticed Bella and waved her over a smile on her face.

"Hey Bella."

Angela looked up at Bella and even if she was at least trying to hide her surprise Bella could still see it. She guessed that she began to notice things even more since she stopped talking to people it came in handy sometimes.

"Hi, I've seen you met Angela." said Bella warmly as stood beside them once again ignoring the shocked looks people were sending her.

Grace laughed nodding.

"She was in my maths class and was the only one with the guts to introduce herself. She said she was a friend of yours so I thought if she was a friends of yours she must be pretty okay."

Bella was surprised that Angela had introduced herself maybe she was beginning to lose her shyness or Angela was to just too nice not that Bella complained of course.

"They were just to busy looking at you." said Angela smiling. She was acting normal around Bella unlike anyone else.


End file.
